Dissidia Academy
by Flying-Teacups
Summary: When Chaos institute and Cosmos high merge and are forced to create a school festival together, what could possibly go wrong? Warnings: Shounen ai and cross-dressing eg Miss cloud & Lady Squall, Bad summery never mind eh? Pure Crack!


**Er... hi? This is my first Dissidia fic, but i have another one planned,**

**Warnings: Extreme fluff! and Extreme Crack, pure gobbledygook!**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Dissidia the game other wise their would be Chocobo's...**

**

* * *

Dissidia Academy **

Dissidia Academy, it wasn't always as "peaceful" as it is now. Hell it didn't exist until the beginning of the September term when the students of the two rival schools showed up to the first day of school, only to be handed new uniforms and told (once they were all seated in the impressive new assembly hall, dressed in their new uniforms), in an irritatingly chipper voice:

"From now on Cosmos High and Chaos institute are to be one school, so we do hope we will all get along!"

Headmistress Cosmos for all her faults was truly a lovely person; she was fair and just and really friendly (and baked everyone cookies for the important holidays such as Valentines), however she happened to be completely oblivious to the rivalry between the two schools.

In contrast the Headmaster of Chaos institute seemed like the devil himself, He was harsh in his punishments (e.g. he made people clean the boys looker rooms out if they littered) and gave people detentions if he didn't like them and if he was in a bad mood. On top of all that he encouraged his students to be the best, by any means necessary.

Even their appearance was contrasting, Headmaster Chaos stood at about 7ft 2 and appeared to be built like a brick wall. He had long black hair and yellow eyes, a strong jaw and tanned skin. He had a Hispanic sort of look about him (minus the yellow eyes) and seemed to have permanent aura of evil-ness about him.

There were some students who would swear that when he was angry, demonic horns appeared and he gained wings and flames of darkness burned around him.

This of course was just a rumor, but it was still generally believed that he was a demon from hell.

Headmistress Cosmos was a tall willowy woman standing at about 5ft 10, she had long blond hair and pale blue-green eyes, she had high cheekbones and an elegant nose, she had very pale skin. She had an air of elegance that demanded respect.

It was a well-known fact that the Cosmos High's student council president was completely smitten with her (although he would never admit it), as he would faint every time Headmistress Cosmos gave him his share of cookies for the holiday celebrations.

Of course she never noticed.

Our dear Headmistress continued undeterred by the looks of utter horror she was receiving from the students and teachers alike.

"As both schools have Student councils the were elected at the end of the last school year, and as it would be unfair to let them go, the two student councils will be merged as the school is now twice as big!"

She clapped her hands excitedly, before continuing cheerily,

"They shall have a member of staff to supervise their activities who will be our P.E teacher Mr. Jecht Zanarkland!"

The aforementioned Mr. Zanarkland swore violently, startling several of the younger students that were not used to his language. He was a tall man who was heavily scared he had blood red eyes and long wild black hair; he was very well built, as he was a professional Blitzball player until he retired to teach "high school cry-baby-brats".

"I do hope we will all get along swimmingly! Now off to class with all of you! Please may the student council members stay behind please!"

Cosmos exclaimed with delight, and watched as the dumfounded students and teachers filed out of the old fashioned hall, it had a high ceiling supported by ancient bows, dark wooden panels reached from the skirting board to the elaborately carved frieze.

Slowly as "The Hall" began to empty, a gaggle of students began to approach the podium Headmistress cosmos gave her speech from.

She smiled at them all, already knowing the members from her own student council, as she whacked Headmaster Chaos on the arm, to prompt him to greet his own student council, being the ever vocal "man" he was, he merely grunted in acknowledgment at the students.

Pouting in annoyance, Cosmos addressed the students, looking at the mottled crew of heights, coloured hair and strangely enough make-ups.

"As you were all members of the student council in both of your previous schools the two who were elected as student-counsel presidents you will become joint student council president. They are Light and Garland."

A tall boy with shoulder length white-blond feathered hair and very pale blue eyes nodded when she mentioned his name. He had a chiseled jaw and a very serious face. His uniform (a black blazer with the school emblem in silver with a silver lining, black slacks and a white shirt with a black tie with the school crest on the bottom) was neat and perfectly kept, the only thing "un regulation" was a small pin with a purple shield with an image of a helmet with a set of silver horns engraved.

The other boy, Garland, nodded in acknowledgment was a tall boy with broad shoulders. He had grey hair that looked like an old mans, and had deep smile lines for an 18 year old he had grey eyes, his uniform was well kept but for some reason he looked more like business man that a teenager.

Cosmos continued, "The two vise presidents will be Firion and Mateus, they will split the duties between them as the school records of the clubs will be a complex and time consuming job as we are now such a big school, As well as running the school newspaper."

Firion had spiky silvered hair that stuck up in every direction even though he was wearing a pale blue and orange bandana. His uniform was slightly scruffy compared to Lights prim and proper appearance, he had the top few buttons left open, though his shirt was tucked in so he was free from the wrath of the befuddled teachers.

Compared to Light he was a smidge taller but he was broader and appeared to be more built, he had a serene expression on his face as he fidgeted with a rose pin on his blazer. As a certain someone was leering at him.

Mateus on the other hand had an imperious smirk on his face, his hair was gold and was longer than Firion's but was wilder, it was in the strangest stile as it had wild and spiky bangs, and yet it was long and came down to about mid chest, it was dyed at the end an imperial purple, which suited it strangely well. It was the same colour as his eyes.

He was of a similar build to Firion if not taller, although nowhere near Garland's height as he was well over 6 and a ½ foot. He was leering at Firion who was trying to avoid his gaze. He was also the most _infamous _member of the home economics class, because of his cooking skills.

Meanwhile Cosmos was explaining the other duties to the other members.

The Treasurer was to be "Onion Knight"- "Oliver" the boy muttered "-its Oliver!"

He was younger than the other he barely came up to Garlands elbow, he had bright green eyes and a dusky sort of blond hair he was pale and had a pair of thick reading spectacles perched on the top his hair making it stand up unnaturally high, almost like a crest or a large quiff.

There were to be to dorm heads for each dorm as of the sheer number of borders. There would be a head for the top two years and one for the younger two years. The dorm heads for the girls were, for the older years "Ultimecia" and for the younger two years " Darkness, Cloudof" or "Nessie" as Darkness was her first name, earning her a few wired looks as to who had parents that named their child "Darkness".

Nessie was tall but not as tall as Ultimecia, she had long gun-metal grey hair, that was slightly wavy so it was wild, she had blood red eyes and a red birth mark in the shape of a heart on her forehead, it was very vivid against her paper white skin, but it suited her. Her blazer like all the girls was fitted and she had her black plait shirt shorter than Ultimecia as she chose the knee length whereas Ultimecia chose the floor length.

Ultimecia was taller than Nessie, by just an inch. She had a more imperious aura. Her eyes were a yellow-orange and her hair was the same gunmetal grey colour that Nessie's was, only she had it in half pigtails, and the part left down at the front was dyed purple at the end. Apparently they were sisters and cousin to Garland.

The head of the boys dorm for the older years was "Golbez" and for the younger years "Squall".

Golbez was the tallest out of the rag tag group, he stood at an impressive 6 ft 9 and was well built, he towered over the other boys and poor "Onion" Knight barely came up to his hip.

He had violet eyes and short-cropped snow-white hair with a strong jaw. He looked terrifying, Cosmos silently agreed with Chaos's choice as he looked like a no nonsense sort of boy, and would keep the other boys in line.

Squall though much shorter than Golbez and standing 'only' at 5 ft 11, he had a commanding aura that just dared people to try something out of line to see what he would do.

He had dark brown hair that feathered around his face and grey blue eyes, he had pale skin that contrasted sharply with the vicious looking scar that stretched between his eyes in a downward diagonal. He was slender compared to Golbez but he moved with a grace only a fighter had.

The head of event management (the ones who organized the school calendar the special fund raisers, class assembly's and so forth were Terra and Kefka.

Cosmos raised her eyebrow as she took in Kefka's appearance, if she must she would judge his height to be about 6ft 0 or perhaps 1 it was hard to tell as he sort of hunched his shoulders and walked (or rather skipped and bounced) with bent legs.

He was also wearing full clown make up.

Terra on the other hand reminded Cosmos of a mouse or something furry and cute, she was a petit girl of about 5 ft 3, much smaller than the two other girls who stood at impressive 5 ft 9 (Nessie) and 5 ft 10 (Ultimecia). She had pale mint green hair and pale green blue eyes; she had her hair tied up in a pale purple and gold ribbon in a strange four-bowed style. She smiled tentatively to Cosmos.

"_Awwwww, how cute," _Cosmos thought distractedly. Before explaining that Eugene Xavier Deaths or EXDeath would head the grounds committee.

Eugene was a very tall boy but he was very quiet, he fit the role of gentle giant and was just taller than Garland. He had green eyes and hair and dark mahogany skin, oddly enough he was holding a potted geranium labeled "Sheryl"

The Chocobo stables however were to be maintained by Bartz and the owners of the Chocobo's.

Bartz looked eerily like Squall, though when asked explained there was no relation. He had grey eyes to squalls blue, no scar and a goofy smile so it was rare to mistake the two.

Next were the head of the after (and in school) clubs, as there would be two many people in the student council if all the captions and chairmen's of the clubs were representatives so the clubs were split in to relative sections with one representative in each section.

The sections were:

The Arts clubs, (e.g. Drama, arts and crafts or choir) headed by Kuja.

Who was a boy of about 5 ft 6, with long lilac hair that was layered? His eyes were the same colour and his uniform was stylized, as he had is shirt slightly billowy with several buttons undone and his blazer was hung over his arm. He was rather effeminate, but held himself in a way that screamed "drama queen!"

Humanitarian clubs, clubs to do with history or English (including the books club) these were headed by a boy named Cecil.

Cecil was about 5 ft 9 and had long snow white hair and violet eyes, his face was feminine as was his build and he was very beautiful (as seemingly all of the student counsel were). He was the little brother of Golbez, though as to who got the better genes were still undecided as although Cecil was more fragile than his big brother he was smarter.

Though because of his fragility Golbez was extremely over protective.

Tidus "Professor" Zanarkland's son represented sports clubs and teams, though they looked nothing alike as Tidus took after his mother. Tidus had bleach blond hair and baby blue eyes with tanned skin that was more gold then brown as Jecht.

Tidus was Captain of the Blitzball team, even though his father was the coach.

Needless to say they didn't get on.

Zidane, Kuja's little brother, represented foreign Language and culture clubs.

Zidane was the same height as his older brother with dirty blond hair in a low ponytail and turquoise eyes; he was more tanned than his brother and was a "ladies man".

He could chat up any girl in any language was his claim to fame, and yet he seemed to be pretty decent even though he was a "ladies man" he was honorable and hated making girls cry.

Zidane was pouting in the corner of the group when his name was called, as he went to Cosmos high to get away from his older brother….

The Disciplinary committee was head by a tall boy with long silver hair and cat like green eyes that glowed called Sephiroth. He was well built but not as burly as Golbez or Garland, her had high cheekbones and a cruel smirk on his face. He had a long sword sheath on his back, as he was captain of the Kendo team.

Finally was a boy called Cloud, he was in charge of scheduling tutors to students who were struggling as well as being in control of the log books. This meant Cloud could give and take away permission to leave school grounds and you had to sign in and out. He would work rather closely with Sephiroth and the Disciplinarily committee as well as the dorm heads.

Cloud was a petit boy who had Chocobo yellow blond hair, which was untamable and resembled Chocobo feathers, he had blue eyes, which were darker than the others, a more cerulean colour which, like Sephiroth's glowed ominously. He was quiet throughout the whole meeting and ducked his head shyly away from Sephiroth's unnerving gaze.

Cosmos smiled at them all, and after explaining their duties dismissed them, but only after addressing Terra and Kefka:

"In a few weeks on the 31st of October we would like to hold a school fate, we would like you to organize it and come up with a theme."

Chaos for the first time spoke, in an ominously deep voice, smiling evilly.

"I'm sure you shall create something _memorable_."

**oOoOoOo**

And thus poor little Terra was scouring the grounds for Kefka (whom for some reason seemed to avoid Terra whenever he saw her like a startled mouse).

Dissidia Academy was an extensive school built around a medieval castle, which had huge extensions for the sports facilities as well as stables for the Chocobo's and acres upon acres of grounds, which were maintained by the grounds committee. Who were aloud to decide what were in the school flowerbeds and whether or not the tree's needed hair cuts and so forth. Finding your class or another student was no easy task.

That and Kefka seemed intent on avoiding her.

As she turned down the hall to the home economics department, she heard a muffled yelp of pain and a thud. Startled Terra ran to check incase anyone got hurt. What she saw however she should never repeat, ever, as it traumatized poor little Terra.

_xXxFlashbackxXx_

_Inside the room was Firion bound and gagged and tied to a chair, struggling to get free, whilst Mateus or rather "The Emperor-of the kitchen" was mixing ingredients happily whilst whistling a tune in a rather frilly pale pink apron with hearts embroidered on._

_Smiling in a fashion that would terrorise the strongest of men's hearts, "The Emperor" turned and offered a plate of cookies towards Firion. Whose eyes were frantic in their search of escape roots and at seeing none became resolute to their owners doom._

_Smiling once again like the devil himself Mateus spoke,_

"_Open up Firion, and try one?"_

_As The Emperor advanced, Terra fled._

_xXx End Flashback xXx_

Continuing on her search Terra found her self in the Sports section of the grounds, a long building held dojos and the out door swimming pool was filled with students doing lengths. On the far side the under water Blitzball arena echoed "Coach Jecht's" voice into the surroundings:

"TIDUS! STOP BEING A CRY BABY AND PUCH THE OTHER TEAM WOULD YOU?" Coach Jecht boomed.

Terra shuddered Blitzball was a renowned sport it was dangerous beyond imagination, and played underwater.

Terra's eyes wandered to the long building she could hear the clash of metal as the elite members spared with real swords.

She remembered when she was looking for Cloud one time she had been surprised to find him sparring with Sephiroth one evening.

Turned out that Cloud had gone to the same middle school as Sephiroth (Shinra Military school) and that Sephiroth had considered Cloud to be his rival. He even laughed and joked (uncharacteristically, how ever scary) with Terra whilst he revealed that Cloud fights with a buster sword, which is larger than he is.

Terra as she had watched interacted had thought that they looked like a married couple more than "rivals".

Unfortunately no such luck, no Kefka. However she did spot Golbez and Squall sparing, _Squall fights with the strangest weapon _she thought absent mindedly, _it looks like a cross between a gun and a sword._

She watched them until Golbez (whom stopped his and Squall's fight, once he spotted her) greeted her, as he was ever the gentleman.

He asked in his deep voice, "Why are you here Terra? Are you looking for someone?"

Terra answered that she was looking for Kefka for help with planning a theme for the festival. Golbez hefted his sword over his shoulder as he thought, before answering:

"You could ask Cecil for help if you like instead of Kefka he's sitting with Cloud over by one of the Oak trees"

Terra thanked him and trotted of to find Cecil and Cloud after bidding goodbye to Golbez and Squall.

She found them under and old oak, discussing "Twelfth night" for their English, or rather Cecil was discussing Cloud was cutting in quietly whenever he had an idea or disagreed with something Cecil said, which were few and far between.

She called to them waving and smiling, Cecil beamed back at her and even the quiet and stoic Cloud smiled a small smile at her his eyes full of warmth. A rare sight as Cloud was fond of Terra she reminded him of a little sister. Cecil watched the interaction between the two when Terra ran over and smiled to him self, Both Terra and Onion-Oliver he corrected himself.

(The poor boys name was Oliver only the secretary misread his writing and typed Onion into the school database meaning all the registers, all the forms everything was labeled "Onion Knight".)

Well both Terra and Oliver were fond of Cloud and vice versa there was something motherly about him.

Cecil rejoined the mortal world when Terra addressed him

"—can't find him anywhere, so I came to ask you guys, on Golbez' recommendation. So what do you think might be a good theme for the school fate Cecil?"

Cecil pondered for a moment before asking, "What about a fairy tail themed festival, or one based off classic literature?"

Terra exclaimed happily, "Excellent! We can give it some of a sort of medieval tournament, for the brave knights of "Soldier" to win the hand of a fair maiden! I get Bartz to organize Chocobo rides as well!"

As Terra ranted the looked over her head and saw the other two female members of the student council approaching. Cecil waved whilst Cloud paid rapt attention as his mother taught him to him when someone spoke to him (this was probably one of the reasons he was so quiet).

The two silver haired sisters greeted the others, Nessie patting Terra on the head before asking as to what had made the petit girl so excitable, to which she got a rushed explanation.

"I couldn't find Kefka to help me with planning the school festival as we only have two weeks until the festival so we can't really put it off but he's avoiding me! Anyway Golbez told me to go find Cecil so I did and I found him and Cloud, and Cecil gave me a great idea so this year's commemorative festival is going to be "Fairy tail themed"!

Although the two girl's heads were spinning as Terra had managed to say her whole speech seemingly on one breath, they managed a week smile of encouragement and when their brains had caught up, Ultimecia replied with an evil smile as she leered at Cloud and Cecil after catching sight of their copy of "Twelfth night".

"You know Terra we could also have a student council run café, we could have a cosplay café where all the waitresses are dressed in the theme of Twelfth night, as its technically a "made up fictional" story right like a fairy tail?"

Terra looked undecided as she was fiddling idly with an escaped lock of hair, as she replied,

"I don't know, 'Mecia, isn't it twisting the theme a bit to much? Besides its so last minuet we won't be able to get the cakes from an shops by order, and there's only three of us so surely a whole café (as will have to be quite big to make it worth while) would be to hard for us to run with just the three of us?"

Ultimecia's scary smile widened and Cloud had started to feel nervous, that smile was eerily reminiscent of a certain pink wearing, brown haired flower girl.

"Well then don't worry I'm sure the home economics' would help with the cakes besides"-" she practically purred, "-we shall just have to make some of the boys help wont we?

**oOoOoOo**

And thus once again Terra was searching the school grounds (although they were very different looking, as they had been decorated with multi coloured banners and most of the tree's had turned) searching for Kefka.

Terra sighed this was becoming a habit, she walked past the painted stalls until she spotted Eugene- as she called him, as everyone else seemed to call him EXDeath for some bizarre reason- setting up a flower stall with bouquet's of flowers all grown on the school grounds.

Terra wondered silently, '_how he had managed to grow so many in autumn in barely a month and a half'?_ Shrugging she dismissed the thought.

Eugene seemed to spot her; he waved a trowel and smiled silently greeting her, as '_I don't think I have ever heard him talk…'_ Terra sweat-dropped.

Terra sighed and looked to the other stalls all brightly painted and gleaming in the autumnal sunshine, as a few golden brown leaves blew past. They had been really lucky with the weather it was sunny and only slightly blustery this late in autumn, and today was the big day, Sunday the 31st.

Terra smiled some of the stalls had decorations for the evening's celebrations of all things generally creepy.

_Speaking of creepy, there's Kefka!_

Terra caught sight of the clown-faced boy, and called out to him, he froze but was cornered, so he sighed and turned to greet her.

"Err hello, little mouse?"

Terra tried hard to control herself as a vein throbbed in her forehead, it seemed that he had dubbed her little mouse and wouldn't refer to her in any other manner.

"Kefka." She replied in a dangerously sweet voice, hey give her a brake he seemed determined to throw a wrench in the works at every opportunity that and he had dyed her hair blond claiming it would look better. That and he was never around when she went looking for him.

"Are you nearly all set up?" She replied calmer.

"Yeppers, all set little mousy!" he chirped before bouncing off to his stall filed with all sorts of joke toys and practical jokes, before she could hit him with her clip bored.

Terra pouted as the harlequin dressed boy skipped away_, "He always seems to bring out the worst in me," _she thought dejectedly, before shaking her head and beaming, nothing would damper her optimism today not even that evil clown!

She continued on her way doing last minuet checks when Cloud (who previously had been giving EXDeath a set of flower wreaths that had been labeled "From Aerith for the school fate" and had sweat dropped when Eugene proclaimed he wanted to date Aerith for her flower arranging skill's') ran towards her, he didn't seem to see her as he appeared desperate to get away from someone else.

Suddenly a muscled arm shot out and caught him around the middle and lifted the squirming Chocobo look a like into the air. Cloud thrashed against Garland who wasn't affected at all by any of his attempts to escape.

Terra greeted them hesitantly, "Err hello Cloud, Garland. How are you? Umm why is Cloud trying to escape?" she asked confused.

A deep voice from behind her answered, "They are trying to escape wearing their costumes, I caught this one escaping as well when I was collecting Cecil."

Terra turned and was greeted by a amour clad Golbez, as she looked up she saw Squall thrown over his shoulder in a rather undignified manner, and Cecil by his side, smiling cautiously at her he had Golbez' hand on his shoulder in a manner that reminded Terra of a truant school boy whom had been caught by the Headmaster.

She blinked in response, "Oh, well then you better go get ready". As the three effeminate boys were "escorted" to the costume tent, Cloud's struggles increased, as he yelped "No Never! Not again!",

_Err …again? _She wondered absentmindedly "_what's wrong with their costumes?" _ She looked down at her own she was dressed as a pageboy from the Victorian era.

She had pale cream trousers and soft leather boots that came up to her calves, she had slightly billowy shirt and waistcoat on as well as a flat cap, with the same tweed check as the waistcoat. All the girls were dressed as boys for the Twelfth night café; Ultimecia had sorted out the costumes by herself, cackling evilly whenever asked as it was a "surprise".

Speak of the female equivalent to the Beelzebub.

Ultimecia approached Terra once again flanked by Nessie, as they were practically inseparable.

Ultimecia was dressed as a gentleman; her clothes looked a little like what Terra imagined when Ultimecia said she would be dressed as a "Georgian dude".

She wore cream breaches like Terra, which fastened at the waist. She had a billowy shirt and a purple-red silk waistcoat, and a black cravat, with a ruby pin. She had a long tailored coat on that was the same colour as her waistcoat if not a darker colour. She wore knee high black boots, and her hair was pulled back "gentleman style" as she put it, is was pulled back into a low pony tail, and tied with a black ribbon, part of it was curled into ringlets so her hair looked like one of the old fashioned wigs men used to where.

Nessie was wearing an old British army uniform look a like, it was crimson with gold fastenings, it had a high black collar and the end of the sleeves were embroidered with a gold design before being edged in black, and she had white breaches, with black knee high leather boots. Her hair was done in the same style as Ultimecia and she had a plumed hat upon her head that looked very Napoleonic; she also had a false musket over her shoulder. She looked rather intimidating.

Ultimecia bowed with a flourish to Terra who giggled, before being hit over the arm by Nessie who rolled her eyes at the flamboyant display.

Sticking her tongue out at her little sister, Ultimecia asked Terra, "was that Leonhart I saw thrown over Golbez' shoulder?"

Terra nodded, "Yeah, he and Cloud were caught escaping, I don't know why though the costumes aren't that bad are they?"

Terra blinked trustingly up at Ultimecia who smirked and patted her on the head, "No they're not but it should be amusing, and attract some costumers!"

Confused Terra asked "Why?"

The imperious figure of Sephiroth joined them asking in his low voice, "Why what?"

Ultimecia and Nessie looked at each other before chorusing, "You'll see"

Sephiroth raised a silvered eyebrow, as Nessie grabbed his arm as well as Terra and they were dragged of to the "Twelfth night café" as they entered all rational thought fled Sephiroth as his eye fell on the figure in front of him.

The figure was dressed in a deep purple version of Alice's dress in Alice in wonderland, it had a white under layer that had poufy sleeves and a lace trim that came to just below the outer dress to give it a rather feminine shape as you could see the petticoat. White stockings graced the figures legs with deep purple boys on the top. And plain black Mary Jane's graced the figures feet. White gloves graced the slender arms.

The figures bright Chocobo yellow hair gave them away, although it had extensions of the same colour that formed plats either side of the figures head.

Bright cerulean eyes widened as the figures face became dusted with red.

A single word resonated in the spectator's skulls, _Cloud._

Terra squealed and ran to Cloud exclaiming, "You look so cute~!"

Ultimecia smirked proudly, whilst Nessie snickered and secretly took a photo for the school newspaper. Firion would be pleased.

Sephiroth seemed uncharacteristically dazed, as he thought distractedly,

"_Darn it's not strapless."(*)_

Suddenly a voice came from inside the tent as the flam to the changing room opened, "Cloud would you help me with Squall's corset?"

A beautiful young girl with snow-white hair that had lilac beads run through it, she had violet eyes, and was dressed in a lilac empirical line dress that was simple except for a boy in the center of the chest and embroidered in violet on the edges and on the band just under the gathered chest, he also had a pale slip underneath that was made of a viscose material that was gathered elegantly in a V shape.

The girl smiled widely when she saw them and greeted them enthusiastically.

"Oh hello! You look magnificent girl's, like true gentle men, and you look like a perfect pageboy Terra! You did an amazing job on the costumes Ultimecia, I think the others are a little disgruntled at the fact their female though."

Terra's eye's widened and she asked dumbfounded, "Cecil? Is that you?"

Cecil nodded smiling before saying, "Yes its me, but I think the girls did a marvelous job don't you we look like girls right? Well Squall would if he would stop glaring." Cecil addressed the space behind him through the curtain before continuing, "Cloud would you help me?"

Cloud nodded still skillfully avoiding Sephiroth's dazed gazed and scurried of through the curtain. Cecil bid farewell before retreating as well.

A few choice curses and a couple of sharp intakes of breath later the two female garbed boys excited from behind the curtain calling (in Cecil's case) and avoiding the gaze of the others, in Cloud's case.

They were followed, albeit reluctantly by a figure dressed in a royal blue Victorian gown.

The gown was corseted and has a high collar fringed with lace, a white enameled portrait of a woman lay at the hollow of his throat, the dress was floor length, its had a sash around the hips in a different shade of blue that tied at the back in an ornate bow, at the front another enameled portrait, though larger, sat at the center of the V formed by the sash.

From the front the figure looked slender but from the side an elaborate bushel trailed, the many-layered skirt, fell just short of the ground revealing a white petty coat.

The soft layered brown hair and the storm, blue grey eyes and tell tale scar revealed the features of the ever stoic Squall glaring furiously at Cecil although that switched to a death glare at Ultimecia whom was at fault in Squall's mind.

Perched on top of his hair was an ornate top hat angled and fringed with roses that matched the dress, is made his lack of extensions as he had threatened Cecil with unimaginable torture if they came anywhere near his head. Delicate lace gloves peeked out from underneath the full-length sleeves that were gathered at the shoulders to hide his masculine shoulders.

To complete the assemble a parasol, the same colour as his sash rested under his hand, it had a wicked looking tip, that Squall looked as if he would like nothing better than to impale the smirking Ultimecia and the giggling Nessie on.

Ultimecia smirked and offered he arm to Squall and asked (risking life an limb)

"Shall we greet our gests Milady Squall?"

Squall glared viciously, but it morphed into a forced demure smile when he was hit on the shoulder by Cecil and told to "Act like a lady would you?"

"Of course Lord Ultimecia" he spat in a sickly sweet voice that promised, "Lord" Ultimecia a world of hurt.

Squall took her arm, and found irritatingly she was the same height as the boots she wore were slightly plat formed and he was in his opinion, dreadful slipper pump like things.

Sephiroth seemed to snap out of his daze, to whisper something into Clouds ear before smirking as Cloud went scarlet and sweeping away out of the tent to the arena where there was to be a demonstration of sword fighting.

On his way to the arena Sephiroth passed Zidane and Bartz saddling the Chocobo's for the Chocobo rides for the little kiddies, and Kuja setting up the drama club's joint play with the tournament.

As Sephiroth reached the arena he spotted several armor-clad boys sparing and warming up most notably Light or rather "Warrior of Light" as they were having a tournament in a medieval style later on.

Garland was going to be the bad guy, as he was dressed in black armor, with a dark blue cape to WOL's silver and pale blue with a gold cape, he and Golbez were to be the other competitors Golbez armor was black and dark purple leather that rested over his chainmail with his "crest of honor" as well as a dark purple cape. Whereas he was in black leather and black chainmail armor and a black compared to the others Sephiroth was in "light armor".

They were to "fight for the fair maidens hand", the unfortunate "fair maiden" was Firion, dressed in a pale blue and orange medieval style dress. It was made up of two parts the body of the dress was predominately pale silver blue, but had a strange silver orange trim on the edges, and on the belt like part.

From the belt like part downwards the dress split to reveal the silver orange under layer. The "princess sleeves" were full length and ended in a V pointing towards his ring finger, they also had an over layer that was bell like and was blue on the outside but when Firion lifted his lower arm the underside was the same silver orange.

The medieval outfit was complete with a conical blue hat with an orange and silver trail of fabric and an extremely put out look upon his face.

"_Motivational role" my derrière!" _thought Firion furiously, although he didn't really have to say anything, he had not been informed of his part in the play/tournament.

Then at 10:30 the fair opened, people of all ages seemed to swarm in, kiddies ran between the multicolored stands (one for every class, as well as one or two for each arts and crafts clubs), and ran to the Chocobo's and to the petting zoo created by one of the classes or to the haunted house created by another.

Then the Blitzball game started as well as the synchronized swimming, one after each other attracting crowds of people.

The Twelfth night café was a huge success, as all the profit went to charity and all the cakes were made by the home economics' classes who were baking in an open stall outside, demonstrating how to decorate the cakes as well as selling them.

The poor waitresses never got a moment off their feet, Terra bouncing between tables taking orders and bringing receipts, whilst Cloud and Squall brought cakes and tea, Squall serving with a stoic elegance that seemed to suit the clothes he was wearing. Cloud was smiling away seemingly forgetting the fact he was in a dress as he hurried to the next order, all being addressed by the name tag's pinned to their clothes.

Eventually they ran out of milk so Squall was sent to fetch some more from the kitchens.

**oOoOoOo**

As Squall weaved his way through the stall's he picked up the milk greeting some of the home economics' girls, who shyly asked what he thought of the dress, to which he replied politely in a concise manner.

As Squall was making his way back, he heard an astonished voice call from behind him, ask in disbelief,

"Squally-boy?"

The slender brunet froze he new that voice, it was deep and horridly familiar from his younger years.

Squall turned in the direction of the voice, face heating up as he recognized the tall form of the boy in front of him. The boy stood at about 6 ft 1 and had golden hair and an mirror image scar, the usually arrogant body language could display only shock as astonished green eyes took the royal blue clad form in front of him.

Squall breathed mortified, "Seifer…"

Seemingly recovering from the shock of seeing his childhood rival garbed in a Victorian dress, the newly named Seifer smirked before replying,

"Nice dress, Princess it suits you, though I have to ask, are you wearing the corset too?"

The colouring on the usually stoic brunets face was all the answer Seifer needed.

Suddenly another sickenly familiar voice called out, "Seifer! Who's the lovely lady next to you? You sly dog!"

As the exuberant tones of one Irvine Kinneas pierced, Squall decided that to be seen by Seifer his childhood rival, and the only one who had managed to scar him in all the tournaments he'd competed in (though once Seifer had scarred him Squall had retaliated in kind meaning they had matching scars), was bad enough but to be seen by the renowned gossip and player cowboy, was reason to make a tactical retreat.

Squall grabbed Seifer's arm and pulled him away before the purple eyed player could catch them, running towards a more secluded part of the grounds and loosing Irvine in the crowds.

Seifer who though startled quickly caught on to Squalls reasoning, (although non verbally), noticed that Squall was flushed and panting harder than he should have been. Concerned (although he would never ever admit it as he had more pride than that) he tugged on Squall's arm signaling a halt, and turned the panting and flushed boy to look at him.

As Squall's vision began to fail him, last thing he herd before he lost consciousness, as though from a distance was Seifer cursing,

"Damn it, Princess your in a ruddy corset you idiot! Don't go running about, hey Princess don't you dare faint—"

Seifer cursed again when the petit boy collapsed against his as though he was an elaborately dressed doll, sighing and running a hand through his hair whilst the other supported Squall.

Sighing again and cursing softly, Seifer picked squall up bridal style, marveling at how, light he was and how much smaller he had seemed to have gotten and just how feminine he looked surrounded by the royal blue cloth. Seifer may have been only a few inches taller than Squall but he was broader and was more muscled as Squall had more of a swimmers build.

Carefully (though he would deny it later) Seifer cradled Squall as he carried him towards the Café. Ultimecia, who rounded on him immediately demanding to know what happened to Squall, spotted him (as they had know each other from before as Ultimecia used to baby sit him and Squall, and generally broke up most of their fights).

"Calm down you crazy witch would ya? I didn't do anything to the ice princess; the idiot went running about in that corset _you_ most likely put him in!"

"Running about? Why the hell would Squally boy go running about?" Ultimecia questioned curious.

"He was avoiding the cowboy flirt" Seifer replied unknowingly re-adjusting Squall so he would be more comfortable.

Ultimecia nodded knowingly, "Good reason then, you can put him down on some of the cushions out back."

Terra watched the whole interaction confused, why was the blond man cradling Squall, and why was he referring to him by a pet name of "Ice princess"? Terra came to a conclusion when she saw the look of reluctance to put the boy down, that they _must_ be lovers.

Seifer followed the green haired girl dressed as a page boy out back, she smiled at him with a scarily knowing smile, before leaving, but not before saying,

"You must care for him a lot you've been cradling him like you don't want to let go this whole time"

Seifer spluttered, before trying to deny her claim hotly but before he could get two words together, the crazy girl spoke again.

"I think it's really sweet! You and Squall are lucky to have each other, he seems to really trust you enough to faint with you around and he keeps cuddling into you!"

With that she left with a beaming smile on her face, leaving a dumbfounded Seifer still embracing and sleeping Squall, before he could shout after the deranged girl Squall stirred.

Seifer's attention fell to the boy in his arms, who snuggled closer muttering blearily and half asleep,

"I kind of missed annoying you Seifer…"

Seifer smirked and replied,

"I kind of missed annoying you too."

**oOoOoOo**

Meanwhile the tournament was taking place, Cloud was watching from the stands, whilst the four champions toured the arena's trying to get a favor from a fair lady, much to the girl's approval.

Sephiroth spotted the Chocobo yellow locks of Strife, and smirked to himself he wove his way over to the edge of the stands and asked in an old fashioned way.

"My fair maiden—" Sephiroth's smirk widened when Cloud went fuchsia, "—would you do me the honor of granting me your favor?" the crowd cheered when Sephiroth kissed the back of Clouds hand, and Cloud nodded shyly.

Sephiroth returned to the centre of arena, as did the others, after Golbez had asked for the favor of "his dearest little sister" to which Cecil giggled and agreed.

The four champions dueled impressively in a preordained manner, although to the spectators it looked like they were truly trying to kill each other to win the "fair maidens hand in marriage". All the while Kuja was narrating the fight.

Soon it came to the last two champions, The "Warrior of Light" facing off with the "Warrior of Chaos" or Garland. Eventually Garland fell to Light's sword and the "fair maiden" was brought on stage but suddenly a cloaked figure pulled he from Lights arms. Just before they were to kiss.

The figure pulled off his hood to reveal Mateus dressed as an Emperor in gold and imperial purple armor, he pulled out a golden sword and challenged WOL for the "Maiden Firion's hand".

The two dueled and suddenly (and not to script) the 'good guy' was struck down, and Kuja proclaimed the Emperor champion, and thus the Emperor swept Firion off his feet, and carried him away bridal style. The crowds cheered at the unexpected twist at the end of the play, and clapped the competitors exit.

Garland helped Light to stand up who was rubbing his shoulder, muttering about,

"Insane, possessive jealous blond men with superiority complexes" and "he didn't have to hit me that hard!"

As light exited the arena he, Garland, Golbez and Cecil spotted Headmistress Cosmos and Headmaster Chaos trailing the stall's matching wedding bands obvious and glinting in the sun light.

Gloomy Light and a sympathetic Cecil, who patted him on the back, offering him a smile trudged off, whilst Golbez and Garland chuckled,

"Well we know why the schools merged now."

**oOoOoOo**

On the other side of the fair Sephiroth and Cloud were visiting Squall (who had recently gained consciousness, and was sitting blushing furiously in Seifer's lap, as they talked) and if you looked closely their fingers were interlinked together.

Terra smiled at the two newly formed couples, grinning Ultimecia stood next to her, mentally thanking a flower loving girl named Aerith in her head, whilst taking a photo, as they were still dressed in their costumes.

Surely you don't expect her not to take blackmail photos right?

In the late afternoon, evil laughter rang clear in the air, terrifying ally who heard.

* * *

**(*) is reference to a fic i read thats hilarious, its called Shady impulses by Carzla.**

**Please review! no flames!**

**Ta~Teacups**

**PS. this is dedicated to jay as i am on work experience on her birthday (sorry sorry sorry )**


End file.
